When The Boys Talk
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Estaba enojado, ENCABRONADO. Pero no podár hacer nada, no podía cambiarla. Así era ella... Pero entonces apareció él y tuvo que sonreir, porque sabía que ahi estaba su gran alivio. ¿Ligero Shonen Ai? Creo que un poco, casi nada XD


**When The Boys Talk.  
By Ritsuka-Rukia.  
Death The Kid & Soul Eater Evans Trubite.**

¡Maldición! ¿Sera que esa niña le sacaba de quicio? ¡Un Millón de Dólares al que dijera _SI_! Bufo un par de maldiciones y quien sabe que tantas groserías más mientras pateaba una lata al caminar por esas calles llenas de Grafiti que identificaban su ciudad. O algo así. ¡Hay, que importaba! Miro unas chicas que clavaron su mirada en el y su trasero, intentando escuchar sus murmullos acompañados por pequeñas carcajadas traviesas. Se distrajo un rato con ellas cuando se pararon a verlo a unos cuantos metros de él, invitándolo con la mirada a que las siguiera… Y estaba a punto de dar ese paso cuando una mano se poso en su hombro y se vio obligado a voltear algo molesto y confundido. Pero su corazón sintió un cierto alivio al ver a la persona que lo detenía de sus GRANDES errores que últimamente cometía.

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo…  
-Que oportuno eres, Death.  
-Si bueno, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Soul?  
-A saber…

El pelinegro lo miro algo molesto y no tuvo más opción que suspirar e indicarles las chicas con la mirada que no iría con ellas. El par bufo con molestia y siguieron su camino. Death The Kid lo fulmino con esos ojos ambarinos que daban miedo a la audiencia, así que se dio por enterado que ese día… No era el suyo. Pero camino a su lado, pasando de la gente entre pláticas de temas cortos y sin sentido. Ambos estaban solos en esos momentos, con una tarde hermosa frente a ellos mientras pensaban en que pasaba por la mente del otro. No eran en apariencia los grandes amigos, pero en el fondo sí que lo eran. Su amistad defería de la que el peliblanco tenía con Black*Star o la que el hijo de Shinigami-sama tenía con el mismo. Últimamente, se sentía más cerca que nunca… Y ese momento de silencio les sirvió para reflexionar sobre la confianza mutua, llegando a la misma conclusión.

-Ne, ¿Dime…?-

Tras haber hablado al mismo tiempo y dicho lo mismo, los dos se miraron sorprendidos para después carcajearse ligeramente.

-Dime, Death…  
-¿Sucede algo malo contigo hoy?  
-¿Nnnn? La loca de Maka se enojo de nuevo conmigo…  
-¿Sabes? Sus peleas son mas seguidas últimamente, ¿Qué sucedió ahora?  
-Bueno…-Se cruzó de brazos mientras se sonrojaba un poco al recordar.-La… La vi salir de la ducha…-Dijo ligeramente, Kid lo miro algo impaciente.-Sin nada…  
-Ah.-Exclamo para luego suspirar.- Creí algo peor…  
-¡Pervertido!  
-… ¿Eso es todo?  
-¡Sí! ¡Maka últimamente está peor que en sus días! ¿Tienes idea de que le pasa?

Kid se lo pensó antes de responder, sosteniendo su quijada con una mano mientras mascullaba una respuesta en su cabeza. Soul lo miro algo distraído, notando que había algo diferente en su amigo. Habían pasado cinco años desde que lo conoció, llevaban una buena relación, de hecho… Death The Kid era su mejor amigo y Soul Eater Evans era el mejor amigo de Kid. Ademas de Black *Star, obviamente. Eran como… Un trió inseparable, pero si había alguien que lo escuchase y aconsejara de buena manera, ese solo podía ser Death. De repente el Shinigami lo miro de lleno y supo que venía el regaño o buen consejo, cualquiera que fuera la cosa, esa mirada en Kid era la de un padre preocupado y siempre lograba hacer que se sintiera, hasta cierto punto, protegido con sus palabras.

-Soul, ¿Te gusta Maka?-

Eso no se lo esperaba… **PARA NADA**. Y se sintió nervioso, sintió que sudaba y que el mundo se detenía por unos instantes mientras lo pensaba. Sabía que con Kid, al iniciar esas conversaciones, no podía detenerlo hasta que esto acabase bien. Tampoco es que vacilara con él, a Kid siempre le decía la verdad o al menos eso intentaba. Era su confidente.

-… S-si…  
-Mmmmm…-Exclamo.-Bueno, pues… Creo que tu le gustas a ella.-Y miro hacia el cielo de forma tranquila.-Que le vieras en paños menores fue vergonzoso y lo fue más porque tu le gustas, así que esa ira que se armo por lo sucedido la expreso contra ti…-Y volteo a verlo.-Dale tiempo, con ese mal carácter que se carga… El tiempo es un buen amigo. Te compadezco, Soul….

¡Y justo por eso amaba a Death The Kid! Era sensacional como sus palabras habladas con esa suave voz eran música para sus oídos. Se dejo caer casi por completo en la silla y suspiro al ver todo tan claro como el agua.

-¿Y tú que traes?

Así que noto que el pelinegro esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta. Parpadeo un par de veces cuando Death bajo la mirada mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos entrelazados por sus manos, además de mover sus pies en forma de juego tambien. Death The Kid estaba realmente nervioso.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Soul abrió los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que oía. _**¿¡QUE KID QUE!**_ Esa era la noticia del año. Kid era un poco intransigente en algunas cosas, sobre todo en salir con chicas. Su amor a la simetría lo llevaba a buscar la perfección hasta en el cuerpo de una mujer e incluso en su forma de ser. Pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando deslumbró ese sonrojo oculto en las mejillas del Shinigami y no hizo más que darle una palmada de ánimo en uno de los omoplatos de la espalda, Kid volteo a verlo.

-¿La conozco?  
-Si…  
-¿Quién es?  
-Aun no puedo decírtelo…  
-¿Te sientes mal por salir con ella o qué?-Y alzo una ceja algo confundido ahora.  
-No… No lo sé.-Declaro.-Ella es totalmente asimétrica, pero…-Ahí estaba ese fetiche.-Me di cuenta de que su perfección está ahí dentro…-Nótese el ahí como su corazón, personalidad, alma y todo eso que sonaba cursi.-Y… Solo quería que alguien lo supiera, porque a decir verdad estoy muy emocionado…  
-¿De verdad? ¿Tan perfecta es ella?  
-A mis ojos, por toda la eternidad… Daria la simetría de mi vida y del mundo por una sonrisa de ella.-Y quien sonrió fue el.-Es tierna y algo torpe, me causa ternura solo con mirarla de reojo… Desconfía de muchas cosas, pero creo que puedo ayudarla a salir adelante… Aunque por si sola es muy fuerte…  
-¡DIOS MIO, KID! Estás loco de amor por esa chica ¿¡Quién demonios es! 

Pero en respuesta solo sonrió y se puso de pie, dejando que el viento jugara con sus negros cabellos invadidos por esas tres rallas blancas totalmente rectas y asimétricas al mismo tiempo. Soul parpadeo un par de veces.

-Soul, eres importante para mí.  
-¿Eh? Ah… Si, si… ¿Qué?-Se sonrojo un poco ante tal cosa, sobre todo por ese tono de voz tan suave.  
-Nunca creí tener una amistad así con alguien…-Y volteo a verlo.-Black*Star y tú me hacen reír, decir y hacer estupideces. Realmente, disfruto el tiempo con ustedes. Es por eso que pienso… Que de verdad son mis mejores amigos.-Le ofreció su mano para que se parase.- Así que… Gracias por todo.  
-Ah, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Tomo su mano, parándose casi al instante. Pensó un momento lo de Maka; ya no eran unos mocosos, así que se sintió un infantil de primera cuando andaba por ahí pateando una lata. En verdad, le agradecía a su amigo haberlo encontrado. Entonces un foquito se encendió en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacia Kid por ahí? Volteo a verlo; miraba al frente sin decir una sola palabra y parecía pensar en algo. Se fijo en su simétrico corte de cabello, un poco más largo que antes. De hecho, algunas cosas habían cambiado por ahí, empezando por el hecho de la forma de llamar a su amigo_. Death_, pues ya no era un niño y llamarlo _Kid_ resultaba un poco incomodo para quien supiera ingles y mas para él. Pero a veces se le escapaba el llamarlo así, lo único bueno era que no se ponía histérico como antes, de hecho… Lo pasaba por alto cuando uno de sus amigos lo llamaba así… Con los demás, era una maquina acecina si lo llamaban de esa manera.

-Por cierto, Death… ¿Qué hacías por aquí?  
-¿Eh?-Dio un respingo volteándolo a ver.-Ah, pues… Justo eso era… Lo que de verdad quería… contarte…  
-¿Nn?-Y poso su cabeza a un lado, bastante curioso. Su amigo se había puesto nervioso… Otra vez.  
-Ayer… Por la noche… En mi casa… Con esa chica… Tú sabes…-Y lo miro de reojo, queriendo lograr que su amigo captase la indirecta.  
-¿Hiciste…?  
-Si…  
-Ah…

Silencio total. Soul estaba tratando de procesar esa información tan repentina. ¿Desde cuándo andaba con esa chica pues? O ¿Antes de salir con ella fue directo a la cama y después a lo demás? Volteo a verlo, a todo esto se habían parado en medio de la calle sin decir nada mientras la gente les pasaba por alto.

-Pervertido…  
-¿No podrías decirme otra cosa? ¡Ya sé que soy un pervertido!  
-Es que… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Felicidades?  
-Al menos dime que ese día en casa de Star, apostaste a mi favor…  
-Ah… ¡SI!¡GANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
-Al menos…-Y golpeo su frente ligeramente con su mano mientras cerraba los ojos.-Por Dios…

Soul sonrió al verlo así, concluyendo en que Death les había ganado a todos. Era le primero del grupito en tener novia… O algo así. Finalmente, palmeo su cabeza como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, haciendo que su amigo abriera los ojos y le mirara algo extrañado. Lo miro como si fuera un pequeño de tres años y Kid le contesto pateándole ligeramente la rodilla. El sol comenzaba a irse, se quedaba dormido lentamente y la luna hacia acto de presencia con esa sonrisa macabra cubierta de sangre en ocasiones. Caminaban directo a casa del peliblanco, cuando en eso el Shinigami se detuvo observando embelesadamente al frente, Soul parpadeo un par de veces, pasando su mano frente a los ojos del Técnico para llamar su atención.

-Holaaa… Tierra llamando a Deaaaaaaath…-  
-Lo siento, Soul. No podre acompañarte a tu casa…  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

Death comenzó a avanzar, dejando a su amigo detrás de él, finalmente volteo a verlo.

-Dile a Maka lo que sientes y salúdala de mi parte.  
-¡Death!  
-Nos vemos después…

Y se alejaba muy rapidamente, Soul no salía de su asombro.

-¡Al menos dime quien es _mi cuñada_!  
-¡Mírame al cruzar la calle!  
-¿Eh?

Cuando sus ojos vieron la acción, dejo de respirar. Parpadeo más de 20 veces, podía jurarlo. ¡Eso era imposible! Mas bien, **¿¡COMO NO SE DIO CUENTA ANTES!  
**  
_-¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?  
-¿Eh? Death-san…  
-¿Cómo me llamaste?  
-¡Ah! Gomen… Death-kun…_

Sonrió ligeramente cuando el pelinegro tambien lo hizo. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió viendo la escena algo celoso.

_-Acomódate ese cabello…  
-Gomen…  
-Olvídalo, lo hare yo.  
_  
-Death, estas idiota.

_-Vamos, te invito a cenar.  
-¿Eh? N-no, no… Iba a casa de Maka y pues…  
-No te preocupes, puedes explicarle luego.  
-Pero… Ha-hai… Está bien…  
_  
-Death, que malo eres…

Entonces escucho pasos y cuando volteo el rostro se encontró con su técnico algo abochornada y supo que tal vez le iría mal. Pero entonces la vio sonreír y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Así que eso era lo que tenía que decirme, ¿No?  
-¿Eh? Hablas de Death y…  
-Aja. Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme y pues… Ya veo.-Volteo a verlo.-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?  
-¡Desde siempre!-Y quería lucirse y molestarla un rato.  
-¡AH! ¿¡Y no me habías dicho!  
-Es que tú nunca hubieras comprendido, Baaaakaaa  
-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE, SOUL!  
-¿Qué no oyes? ¡BAAAAAAKAAAA!

Así que comenzó a correr, mientras Death y Chrona los observaban desde lejos con sus manos entrelazadas.

_**End**_

**Notas: **Si, ya se que es un churro desesperante XD. Tiene un ligero toque de _Shonen-ai_, ya que sinceramente no me gusta el hetero de esta serie, pero por alguna razón quedo esto. En fin, es la primera vez que escribo algo de SE, así que perdónenme D: Se que es una_ Shit_ XD En fin, espero sus reviews y pronto publicare algo mas, ahora si decentemente yaoi.


End file.
